


Drink And Vent

by Lanemesis_Rosemary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abused by PDA, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Drinking, Ended with bloody face for him, I Don't Even Know, Just a late night vent, Late Night Conversations, M/M, This is a nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanemesis_Rosemary/pseuds/Lanemesis_Rosemary
Summary: Extension of Haunted House.Bottles of wine, a sister with headache, a brother who had been abused by PDA, an ignorant little brother, and his bunch of friends.A late night conservation between two siblings, which ended with a punch(or more).





	Drink And Vent

**Author's Note:**

> I just.... Sorry.
> 
> -English isn't my native language
> 
> -grammar isn't my strong point
> 
> -I just love sleeping
> 
> -this is a stupid fanfic.

"Fate is cruel," Orion moaned wearing a wronged expression on his face, downing his third glass. He wiped his mouth with the sleeves of his white shirt, not caring about the stain on his shirt, which probably would resulting a screech of banshee tomorrow morning. His eyes drooping like a dead fish, face flushed red because of the wine. He hiccuping, staring at the glass in his hands intently. 

"..." Seraphina Genesis stared at his drunk brother, holding her wine glass with a frown. 

Orion had dragged her from her sanctuary to the dining room, three bottle of wine from her wine cellar on the table. She immediately understood what would happened to her. A long night for her, listening to her brother nonsense until he sleeps, then taking care of the aftermath in the morning. _What a pain in the ass_ , she thought tiredly. 

"And why exactly, little brother?" She asked, sighing endlessly in her heart. 

Orion slammed the glass to the table harshly. While Seraphina watching him with pained expression and thought, _this mahogany table is expensive, don't treat it roughly, you're not the one who bought it, damn it._

She rubbed her temple, grimacing at her brother, who started to rambling about their little brother. She knows what the main topic of this nonsense. Their little brother who always lovey-dovey with his boyfriend. 

"That brat is daring to show off in front off me! Just because I'm single right now, doesn't mean I don't have any girl who want me!" He shouted loudly, continously slamming the table with his fist. Seraphina's expression became worse and worse at every bangs. "Just wait, I will make that brat suffers!" He swore, slammed two fists into the table.

A loud bang sounded, and the empty bottle on the table shook and rolled down. Seraphina catched it and placed it on the floor, fearing her floor will be stained by shattered glass and wine if she placed it back on the table. 

Seraphina turned and stared blankly at her brother. Wondering why they even related in the first place. "Then, why you came to me? Instead of preparing for your revenge, why you snatched my wine bottles and dragged me to the dining room to complained?" 

Orion growled lowly, grabbed a knife beside the still full wine bottles and started stabbing the table, like a crazy person. He muttering about PDA and single dog, while wrecking the table. 

Seraphina felt her head hurting from the sight of how her brother stabbing and wrecking the dining table. This table wasn't easy to order and she had to threatened her cousin to obtained one, because she was too lazy to search for the shop. _My mahogany table..._ She bitterly thought. Ash won't be happy to hears her orders him to buys this damned table again. _I spent $ 33,000, only for my brother wrecking it..._ Fortunately, it's didn't make a hole in her wallet. 

She grimaced and downed her wine, wishing she could kills this brother of her. He could only creating problems here and there. 

"... That emo brat doesn't know how hard I tried to play matchmaker for him and his damned boyfriend! He should be thankful to me, instead of abusing me with PDA!" Orion barked, stood up and threw his glass to the floor. 

Seraphina didn't care anymore about her dining room, about the stained floor, about the ruined table, about the shattered wine glass. This house is her, but this brother of her keeps making her life like a hell, acting like he's the owner and wrecking her house. Her heart felt hurt just thinking about the price for new furnitures and new wines. It's not her who wrecked the dining room, but she's the one who must bears it. 

"Let's make them break up!" Orion suddenly grabbed her shoulders, making her blinking a few time and frowned at the face of her stupid brother. 

"Ha?" She slapped the hand on her shoulders, glaring at her brother. "Why don't you do it yourself? Stop dragging me into your mess, Orion!" She spat out, face red from anger. 

"Buuuuut, Shisssss," Orion slurred, kneeled on the ground and grabbed her hand. He showed his puppy eyes, glossing with tears. "He's too much. He has been abusing me with his PDA without non-stop! So, please...." He begged pitifully. 

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. "... Pathetic cry baby," she sneered, mocking her brother with ruthless expression. 

"Your cry baby," Orion retorted, sobbing like a baby. 

"..." 

* * *

"I'm home," Nico said, as he closed the door, and wore the white indoor slippers. He shed his jacket and threw it into the couch and headed to the dining room to grabs some foods. 

"What—" He stopped, eyes widened at the sight of his brother, laying on the floor with bloody face, and his sister sitting on one of the dining room's chair, sipping her wine calmly without caring about their bloody half-dead brother laying on the floor, whimpering in pain. 

He stared at his sister, frightened by her calm expression. "Um, why Orion on the floor with bloody face?" He asked carefully. 

His sister glanced sideways and turned to her wine again. He heard her said, "He just did something stupid. Nothing big." Somehow, he felt scared by the answer. He scratched his cheek awkwardly, too scared to says something. 

"N-Nicky— Carry me..." He turned to his brother. He raised a hand, stained with blood, gesturing to him to carry him. "Let's leave this wicked witch— ARGHHH!!!" He got kicked by their sister. 

Nico stared silently, then turned to headed to his room. "Call me when the dinner is ready," he said, hastily left the dining room. 

"You traitorous little brother! Don't leave me with the witch—ARGGGGHHHHH!" He shivered, listening to the painful screams. He rubbed his arms unconsciously, leaned against the railing to continues listening to his brother's tortures. 

"Sis, Sis, don't —please!" 

"ARGHHH! NOT SALTS! MY WOUNDS!" 

Nico winced, he fished out his phone from his jeans pocket, and wrote, ' _Not funny, my brother is dying_.' and sent it to the group chat. 

_**FireBoy** : **LOL, did he do something stupid?**_

_**AnnoyingBoyfriend: I want to watch it.** _

**_OwlLovesBooks: Better don't do it, Perce. It's your sister, isn't it?_ **

**_AnnoyingBoyfriend: His sister won't mind my presence, she likes me. Sad face._ **

**_SugaryBeautyQueen: More like she tolerates you dating her little brother._ **

**_BlondeSuperman: Wow. I just realized something amazing._ **

_**AnnoyingBoyfriend: Sulking. What?** _

_**BlondeSuperman: Your married life will be amazing.** _

"F*CK, F*CK!!! SIS, DON'T CUT IT, DON'T CUT MY——! NICKY COME HERE, STOP HER, I BEG YOU!" 

**_Me: I think, I just heard something terrible._ **

__

* * *

Little corner :

O: She nearly castrated me.༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽

N: I nearly have been scarred forever. Too scary. (,,／_ㅍ)

S: I just want to drain his money to renovate my house. (⊙ ‿ ⊙✿)

Me: I used this story as an excuse to used kamoji. ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *


End file.
